


审讯记录ASGD2019052800037A

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 锤基，看完雷神3之后写的，因为Loki被工具人意难平。试图scp，可能会看得云里雾里，是我的错。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	审讯记录ASGD2019052800037A

[警告]本文件内附音频。所有记录可在原始数据库中由9级以上人员查询。如有遗失，请立即封锁数据库并启动Ⅲ级安全系统筛查。

[审讯人]维里蒂女士（化名）。维里蒂女士因为一次意外获得看穿一切谎言的能力，自愿登记并协助[删除]审讯有特殊心灵能力的对象，可信度较高。

[审讯对象]洛基，纽约大战战犯，索尔的养弟，随阿斯加德人民迁至地球辖区阿斯加蒂亚。擅长幻术和心灵控制，Ⅳ级危险目标，详尽资料参见ERTH2012071410000A系列文件。

[注意]本审讯记录中，凡针对审讯对象的问题分为两种：是非型问题回答虚假捏造用下划线标出，回答真实用粗体标出；陈述型问题回答虚假捏造在句中用下划线标出，回答真实不予标记。

维里蒂（以下用“V”代替）：你好，洛基先生，我是你的审讯人。我拥有看穿一切谎言的能力，不管那是不是以语言的形式表达，所以请你配合，不要说谎。我能可以通过你任何形式的反馈了解到真相，包括沉默。你明白了吗？

洛基（以下用“L”代替）：我明白了。我尽量，维——维里蒂女士。好名字。

V：谢谢。首先进行身份确认，请复述字板上的话。

L：我是洛基，纽约大战的战犯，索尔的养弟。念完了。维里蒂——我能直接叫你维里蒂吗？我想问个问题。

V：请不要做多余的事情。

L：我没有恶意。我并不想从你这里窥探什么情报。实际上[删除]并不会让你接近什么秘密吧？我只是想知道一件事，这很重要。如果你真的有什么超能力，你应该知道我说的是真话。

V：[确认请求——确认]请说。

L：你的测谎能力是物理测谎还是心理测谎？我是说，如果一个人并不知道他在说谎，或者他坚信他说的谎言，你能够判断出来吗？

V：我并不是根据人们的微表情或者姿势来判断。这是一种能力，它是本质的。无论人们相信什么，我能看穿真相。现在请回答我的问题：你这次来地球的目的是什么？

L：避难。阿斯加德被摧毁后，宇宙中并没有更安全的地方。有些野心勃勃的生命正在收集原石，他们的力量就要蔓延到地球来了。非常快，不开玩笑。

V：[插入即时命令]这些“野心勃勃”的家伙是谁？

L：[沉默]

V：你不回答我也可以从你的沉默中看到它的样子。你只需要给我一个名字。

L：[删除]。我不能在多说了，剧透会被它听到。

V：[追加即时命令]2012年纽约入侵和它有关吗？请回答是或否。

L： **是。  
**

V：所以你曾经和它是一伙的？请回答是或否。

L： **是。**

V：如果它再次入侵，你会投靠它吗？请回答是或否。

L：也许会。如果我沦落到除了买情报没有其他办法保命的情况下。事实上，这种情况并不少见，而且上次之后它并不信任我。所以你们做好提供一些安保措施，不然我没法活着回来，你们连交换情报的机会都没有。我是说，从前我好歹能和索尔打个平手，现在呢？我是个法师，但现在一个地球的二流小巫师能让我毫无反抗能力地自由落体三十分钟。似乎我所会的只有幻术，还有这条舌头。我小时候和我的母亲弗利嘉学习过伟大的魔法，但那好像是几万年前的事了。我被人刻意削弱了，只剩下当个谐星的能力。现实可以随意篡改，执笔者又是谁呢？我敢说得到现实宝石的那家伙好奇心太重了。哈，多棒的笑料！

V：请不要陈述问题以外的内容，洛基先生。

L：噢，我懂，文书工作，是吧？你得对我讲的每一句话进行判断。麻烦你了。

V：如果你说的“二流小巫师”是地球秘术法师协会会长斯特兰奇博士的话，他有一个问题问你：为什么你没有死？

L：他还真是一如既往的礼貌。

V：他是地球上唯一的多元宇宙观察者，我认为他的意思是——

L：我在更早的多元宇宙中没有存活？哦，我和黑暗精灵打架的时候就死了，索尔在游历九界、打败苏尔特尔之后回到阿斯加德，正值奥丁去世海拉出现，海拉在毁坏彩虹桥时把他扔进虫洞，结果他获得了雷霆之力还带着浩克、女武神和飞船回来，时间线完全没有混乱是吧？当然了，这都是我瞎编的。出去打架我什么时候不用幻术？索尔抱着我的“尸体”大哭的时候我就站在那边的山坡顶上。超级英雄需要一点煽情戏份。

V：请正面回答我的问题。

L：我没有死，因为那个死掉的我没有存在过。不然你以为是怎样？有人想让我活着好负责和索尔叙旧和抖包袱？只要能活下来我什么都会做的。现在你清楚了。有些问题不必向我确认答案。

V：那么下一项。阿斯加蒂亚在太阳系停泊的相关事宜完成后，你会待在哪里？

L：如果索尔在阿斯加蒂亚，我会在同样的地方；如果他参与复仇者事务，我的监管由[删除]人员负责，远程监控权时刻对你开放，维里蒂女士。

V：你保证完全按照上面的话执行吗？

L：不敢保证。如非必要我不会踏入地球，这个保证怎么样？

V：请你配合，洛基先生。

L：好吧，那我保证不会让除了你以外的人知道。[删除]只不过不想引起骚动，毕竟索尔是现在唯一名声还算好的复仇者了。我想[删除]并不知道纽约之后我又来过地球三次吧？破坏并不是我的爱好。眼下他们要面对的事情比我重要得多，又不是说现在破坏你们的工作能带给我什么好处。

V：这个方案是索尔先生提出的，他主动承担阿斯加蒂亚境内对你的监管。他信任你吗？这中间发生了什么？

L：他并不。有时候做一些决定是因为别无选择。

V：他并不？

L：我不知道。也许有那么脆弱的一丁点。

V：在患难中产生？

L：在悬崖、垃圾场和大火上产生。请停止这样的问题，知道这些又不能让你们对索尔产生任何牵制。无意冒犯，女士，我知道你耳机那头是谁。

V：这点信任会让你成功蒙蔽索尔吗？或者说，你打算这样做吗？

L：谁能骗得过他？连我的智商都不能为自己所掌控。不，我过去就从未真正做到过，现在不能，将来也不会。他恐怕有和您一样的天才，只不过是针对我的。女士，请允许我说，这是我回答的最大诚意了。他不会为你所操纵的，[删除][删除]。我知道你在听。

V：最后一个问题。你对宇宙原石有什么了解？

L：我不了解。我猜你已经在我的脑子里看到了它们的样子，但我建议你忘掉，维里蒂女士。还有几颗宝石流落在外，如果[删除]真的入侵了地球，有这样记忆的人会首先被它们找到。你是一位可爱的女士，为什么要被[删除]利用趟这趟浑水呢？

V：你并不是真的关心。怎么…？

[此处录音中止，[删除]基地因电路过载发生数秒停电。以下部分为备用电源供电后续录。未记录期间索尔闯入，据未经证实的猜测是源自索尔身体的强电磁场导致过载，不过此后未再次观察到类似现象。]

索尔（以下用“T”代替）：我听说审讯已经结束了。

V：它刚刚结束。

L：你也太急了。

T：我太想你了。

L：我好感动噢。

[此处索尔向洛基抛了一个约5cm×5cm见方的物体，由于设备问题并不能够确认那是什么，据维里蒂称该物体“绝无危险性”，但她拒不表述该物体的真实名称和用途。]

[录音结束]

[备注1：该文件在2020年4月7日于[删除]失窃，尽管案发现场没有发现任何物品遗失，但维里蒂女士坚称这份文件不是原件。]

[备注2：据2037年即战争纪元14年统计，已有确认139名特殊备案人员死亡。根据《文件管理、保存和销毁办法》第61条，“针对性强且对其他案例无参考价值的，在特殊备案人员被降低监视等级、丧失行为能力或确认死亡的情况下，其文件记录予以销毁”，归入待处理项。]

[备注3：该文件于2039年11月2日进入销毁程序。]


End file.
